


Libella Swing

by saranghaetae



Series: oh, honey~ (1920s drabble dump) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Cigars, M/M, Prohibition, age swap meanie, drabble!!, fast paced, gay speakeasy???, in new york???, like ~2 months before the great depression began, specific time period is 1929
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghaetae/pseuds/saranghaetae
Summary: Mingyu hardly ever visits Carat, but when he does, it's worth it.





	Libella Swing

**Author's Note:**

> lol this was originally going to be a 5k smut oneshot but then i realized that this was better
> 
> still don't like this though, i need to familiarize myself with some 1920s vocabulary lmao
> 
> but here you go, i wrote this in study hall so it might be trash

Mingyu takes a long drag of his cigar under the hazy glow of the bar, languidly blowing out the smoke as he taps his foot in time with the heady, thumping melody of the song in the background. It's not often that he visits Carat-- it's one of the more questionable blind tigers in New York, employees being petite boys donned in some of the most revealing (and costly) clothing items Mingyu's ever laid his eyes upon.

However the owner, Jeonghan Yoon, is someone Mingyu's known since he was merely a pampered child. They grew up in the heart of Manhattan together, the sons of uncharacteristically wealthy parents in a bustling world. Mingyu supposed that both of their fathers being lawyers had played a part in their easy lives. Even now, Mingyu feels the obligation to visit Jeonghan for the sake of old friendships.

So when the man looks up to find one of the performer boys tapping on his shoulder and  _not_ Jeonghan, he's a bit startled.

He cocks an eyebrow as his gaze roams over the shorter male, who happens to be wearing a pitch-colored feather boa and the prettiest slip dress Mingyu's ever seen. He's entrancing, fox-eyes soft and smudged by smoky gray eyeshadow.

And Mingyu would love to bed him. 

The taller flicks his cigar off to the side, placing it in one of the ashtrays before crossing his arms and addressing the pretty boy before him.

"Is there anything I could help you with?" Mingyu cocks his head to the side in an attempt to accentuate his question, pushing his gelled hair back with his fingers.

The boy pulls his bottom lip into a sullen pout, lip gloss smearing a bit against his skin. "I thought you might want a dance, sir."

Mingyu's eyes nearly go wide at that as he tugs on the boy's hand, urging him into his lap and splaying him against his hips.

"I never said that I was against the idea of a dance, darling. Tell me your name first."

The boy licks his lips, wrapping his arms around Mingyu's neck and pushing himself closer to his chest. "The dancers call me Karma, but my real name's Wonwoo Jeon. Nice to meet you, sir."

"Mm, you can call me Mingyu. Any reason why you're working here, baby?"

"Well, Mingyu, it's because I meet good-looking men like you."

"Really now? Dancing at the smallest speakeasy in New York City?"

"Yes sir, really. You're here, aren't you?"


End file.
